Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas
by NalaH
Summary: La sentence latine orne pompeusement le contour du miroir. Des perles d'océans qui perdirent sirènes et pirates encerclent la glace en une lisière fantastique. La nacre surplombe l'or, agrément inutile face à la splendeur du métal.
1. Partie I

Mini-fic en trois parties ayant pour humble but de développer la relation entre deux personnages antagonistes et qui pourtant, quelque part, se ressemblent terriblement... Parce que ce sont des femmes, parce qu'elles sont dans l'ombre d'un autre et qu'elles tiennent le second rôle, parce qu'elles demeurent humaines sans concessions ni artifices. Parce que je regrette presque que les plus grands personnages de ma saga préférée soient avant tout des hommes... Trois chapitres, chacun étant un saut dans le temps, un bond dans leurs vies. Homosexualité féminine d'abord suggérée puis moins implicite. Si cela vous choque, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire!

La première partie se déroule en cinquième année.

* * *

**.Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas**.

* * *

**I**.

Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas.

La sentence latine orne pompeusement le contour du miroir. Des perles d'océans qui perdirent sirènes et pirates encerclent la glace en une lisière fantastique. La nacre surplombe l'or, agrément inutile face à la splendeur du métal. Sur le manche de l'objet, des sortilèges millénaires ont accolé des fragments d'étoiles et des roses immortelles. On imagine une impératrice le caressant d'une main fastueuse, ou encore une reine avide de savoir qui est la plus belle de son royaume.

Ce n'est pourtant que le visage contrarié de Pansy Parkinson qui se reflète dans le miroir.

— Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas, récite tout haut la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire ?

Un soupir franchit les lèvres harassées d'Hermione Granger. C'est peut-être la dixième fois que Parkinson pose cette question à un interlocuteur imaginaire. La vaste salle d'étude ne fait qu'amplifier les intonations coquettes et voilées de la Serpentard. Le timbre provoquant de sa voix dérange ostensiblement les rares élèves assez fous pour ne pas profiter de la chaleur estivale. Sa répétition acharnée de cette phrase latine ainsi que ses questions rhétoriques entravent la concentration d'autrui, semant la débâcle de l'esprit…

Souvent dans cette dernière demi-heure la réponse a flotté sur le pourtour de la bouche d'Hermione. Il s'en est fallu de peu pour que la Gryffondor se lève de son pupitre afin de se planter face au sien et de lui crier la réponse qu'elle désire tant entendre. Hermione maîtrise en effet la langue de Rome à la perfection. De plus, l'origine et le sens de telles maximes latines n'ont aucun secret pour son cœur anxieux de connaissance. Elle garde néanmoins jalousement son savoir, reproduisant sans le vouloir un schéma qu'elle a beaucoup critiqué dans le passé et qu'elle continuera à combattre plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle s'acharne à poursuivre son devoir de Métamorphoses qui semble comme figé par la faute des babillages de Parkinson. Dès que sa plume heurte le parchemin, un sombre mécanisme la fait suspendre son geste et lever les yeux vers l'inconsciente qui se trouve quelques tables plus loin.

Alors que le climat de cette pièce se veut aussi studieux qu'érudit, Pansy Parkinson se contente de mirer son reflet dans un miroir patrimonial. Il y a un peu moins d'une heure, elle s'est installée au fond de la salle, puis a plongé la main dans les profondeurs des poches de sa robe noire pour en ressortir l'objet du délit. Depuis, elle ne cesse de se contempler avec une expression qui passe alternativement de la contrariété à l'indifférence. Elle s'aime, pourtant. Hermione la devine aisément narcissique. Parkinson se parle toute seule mais il ne viendrait à personne l'idée qu'elle puisse être folle. Parkinson, c'est au contraire la lucidité basse et sans scrupules. Tout le monde sait ça.

Hermione hausse les épaules et se remet à l'ouvrage.

— Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas, reprend la voix de la Serpentard, qui se fait cette fois chantante. Ça n'a pas de sens… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Avec un frisson d'irritation, Hermione se demande pourquoi elle ne traduit pas toute seule sa maudite phrase à l'aide d'un dictionnaire anglo-latin. Son éducation de sang pure pourrie gâtée lui a-t-elle laissé penser que tout était acquis et que rien ne valait d'efforts ? C'est ce qu'Hermione est tentée de croire. Elle ne connaît pas vraiment ce milieu mais se l'imagine comme destructeur. De même, elle ne peut pas se vanter de savoir qui est vraiment Pansy Parkinson. Elle discerne toutefois les grandes lignes du personnage ; Parkinson n'a pas hésité à l'insulter l'année dernière, lors des désastres amoureux du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Sans parler des remarques méprisantes à son égard qu'elle a rapporté à Rita Skeeter. Ce comportement des plus douteux n'a pas réussi à troubler le calme olympien de la Gryffondor, n'engendrant qu'un banal sentiment d'agacement. Pour le moment, elle n'éprouve envers Parkinson aucune _haine_. Seulement une pitié condescendante qui prend sa source davantage dans l'amour propre d'Hermione que dans sa bonté.

Humectant ses lèvres, la jeune fille se reconcentre et rassemble ses pensées autour du devoir qu'elle doit rendre dans deux semaines. Elle sait que seul un travail régulier et sérieux finira par payer, contrairement à ses camarades qui profitent de l'eau tiède du lac de Poudlard. C'est ce qu'elle se répète sans cesse et qui fait sa fierté. Aujourd'hui, elle a cependant du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à cette Autre qui se dévisage plus loin dans son miroir hors de prix. Elle ne comprend pas qu'on puisse aimer son apparence au point de se contempler une heure durant. Alors, c'est peut-être la dixième fois que la Gryffondor cherche à percer ce mystère et ose à nouveau un coup d'œil vers son antagoniste. Hermione aime s'abreuver de cette image. Inexplicablement.

Il y a quelque chose de beau dans la façon qu'a Pansy Parkinson de jouir de son reflet. Elle tient son miroir comme s'il n'était qu'un accessoire et que c'était elle, le bijou ; le trésor. Pourtant les traits de son visage ne se prêtent pas à l'extraordinaire ou au précieux. Ils sont trop fins et trop fermés, comme trop amoureux d'eux-même pour s'ouvrir au monde. Il y a du séisme dans la manière qu'ont ses yeux d'encre de brutalement se fermer ; il y a de l'ouragan dans ce geste qui vient affoler sa chevelure tout aussi sombre. Sa main droite embrasse le corps du miroir comme un étau brûlant ; ses lèvres fines se referment sur les mêmes mots :

— Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas… Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien signifier ?

Hermione ne réfléchit plus. Elle se lève d'un bond. L'instinct a dominé sa patience.

— Moi, je le sais, dit-elle.

Comme Parkinson demeure silencieuse, elle poursuit à toute vitesse :

— Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas. C'est du latin. Une phrase qu'on retrouvait dans certaines œuvres du mouvement baroque et qui symbolise l'aspect éphémère de la vie. À l'origine, elle vient de l'une des premières traductions de l'Ancien Testament. La traduction exacte en notre langue est : Vanité des vanités, tout est vanité.

Une paire ou deux de têtes se tournent vers le petit spectacle qu'offrent la Serpentard et la Gryffondor. À la stupeur d'Hermione, Pansy sourit. Mais sa réponse est de glace.

— Je le savais déjà, Granger. Garde donc tes conneries pour ceux que ça intéresse.

Le temps se fige. Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes.

— Quoi ? s'exclame Hermione sans comprendre. Mais, je croyais… Depuis tout à l'heure, tu demandes…

Les têtes se détournent, désintéressées par leur conversation.

— Ce miroir est dans ma famille depuis des générations, siffle Pansy. Le concept doit t'échapper. De toute façon, pas besoin d'avoir une tête aussi enflée que la tienne pour connaître trois mots de latin.

Le sang afflue aux joues d'Hermione Granger. Sa colère s'élève tout autant. Dans son trouble irrité, elle voit l'écusson brodé sur la robe de Parkinson qui signale son appartenance à la Brigade Inquisitoriale, curieux rival de l'enluminure qui repose sur sa propre poitrine et qui indique qu'elle est préfète de Gryffondor.

— Ben voyons, rétorque sèchement Hermione. Dans ce cas, je peux savoir à quoi riment ces questions que tu poses dans le vide depuis presque une heure ?

Elle croise les bras contre elle. Parkinson hausse les épaules et admire de nouveau son noble reflet dans le miroir d'or.

— Je me demandais juste ce que voulaient dire tous ces regards que tu ne cesses de m'adresser.

Sa haine pour Pansy Parkinson n'est née que ce jour-ci.

* * *

Toute critique constructive serait plus que bienvenue! :)


	2. Partie II

Voici la deuxième partie! Merci à mes trois revieweurs ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris/alerts. Comme vous le savez déjà, un commentaire même court fait très plaisir... D'autant plus que ce genre de couple n'est pas très populaire. Merci encore.

La deuxième partie a lieu pendant la bataille finale du tome 7. Les scènes décrites reposent entièrement sur ce qui est décrit dans ce tome, par conséquent je fais un léger rappel pour ceux qui, comme moi, ne connaissent pas la bataille de Poudlard par cœur: alors qu'Harry décide de chercher le diadème de Serdaigle, Hermione et Ron choisissent de partir détruire l'Horcruxe qu'ils ont en leur possession (la coupe de Poufsouffle) grâce au venin du Basilic. Pour ce faire, ils se rendent sans l'accord d'Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas.**

* * *

**II**.

Explosions de lumière, de cris, de chair. Ce n'est peut-être que ça, la guerre. Du sang sur les mains des innocents et la peur sur le front des coupables. La guerre inverse les rôles, détruisant le structuré pour embrasser le chaotique. Il devient difficile de distinguer l'ennemi du saint quand les larmes rendent aveugles et que l'effroi voile la raison. Tout le monde a cependant droit à l'erreur dans cette horreur guerrière.

Tout le monde, sauf peut-être elle.

— Hermione !

Elle expire brutalement. De la fumée constellée de poussières a atteint ses poumons, elle le sent à la vague étouffée qui freine sa respiration. Un éboulement vient de la séparer de son dernier secours.

— Tout va bien, Ron, s'entend-t-elle crachoter. Tu n'as rien ?

La réponse tarde à venir. Elle s'inquiète. Un mur de pierres grossièrement morcelées, vestiges du plafond de ce couloir sans fin, l'empêche de voir plus loin.

— Ron, tu es là ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

— Désolé, j'essayais de dégager une ouverture, lui répond une voix angoissée. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Nous ne devons surtout pas rester séparés…

Hermione envisage en silence toutes les options qui s'offrent à eux. Une seule d'entre elles émerge au bout de ses lèvres :

— On fait exactement comme on a dit.

— Quoi ? Tu es sûre que…

— Ronald, c'est toi qui a eu cette idée, rappelle-t-elle en espérant lui insuffler ainsi un peu d'assurance. Cette _excellente_ idée. On ne doit se laisser déstabiliser sous aucun prétexte ! Il faut qu'on détruise cet Horcruxe ! On va entrer dans la Chambre exactement comme il était prévu. Continue d'aller vers les toilettes des filles, je t'y rejoindrai par l'escalier du troisième étage. Ça me fera faire un détour, mais je ne vois pas d'autres solutions… Est-ce que tout est bien clair ?

— D'accord… Tu as raison !

C'est la panique qui anime sa voix.

— Sois prudent…

Mais elle n'est pas sûre qu'il l'entende encore. Qu'importe. Elle se redresse tant bien que mal, ses habits souillés de débris et ses os teints d'épouvante. Au fond d'elle, Hermione sait qu'elle ne verra peut-être plus Ron ni Harry. Qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils échouent, ce n'est plus le combat d'un individu mais la lutte d'une société toute entière. La bataille finale les mutile tous de bien plus que la vie.

Elle désarme un opposant inattentif tout en dévalant les escaliers. L'éboulement la force à emprunter un autre chemin afin de rejoindre les toilettes des filles, où Ron et elle nourrissent l'espoir de pénétrer dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ils ont quitté Harry en secret dans ce but il y a moins d'un quart d'heure. Le Survivant aurait refusé qu'ils se séparent, et Hermione commence à se dire qu'il aurait eu raison, puisque le trio n'est plus que trois solos éparpillés dans le château. Poudlard attend de connaître l'état de cendres sous les feux meurtriers des sorts qui fusent de partout.

Hermione ne mesure pas sa chance. Le chemin qu'elle emprunte a été le cadre d'un massacre quelques instants plus tôt ; il est désormais le tableau d'une relative tranquillité si l'on ignore les sept corps qui jonchent la pierre froide. Durant ses foulées empressées, elle ne rencontre que trop peu d'adversaires. Néanmoins, un membre de l'Ordre lui sauve la vie en lui lançant un sort de projection qui l'éloigne d'un jet de lumière verte. La fragilité de son existence lui étreint la gorge alors qu'elle continue à se frayer un chemin. Le couloir où elle débouche est presque désert, le deuxième étage n'étant pas encore le théâtre du pire, mais le sol tremble sous l'agitation qui brûle les étages inférieurs. Elle arrivera aux toilettes des filles dans peu de temps… Il lui suffit d'avancer sans se retourner, la baguette à l'affût, occultant ses entrailles gelées par la crainte et l'adrénaline.

— _Stupéfix_ !

La Gryffondor fait un bond vers la gauche qui lui épargne les étincelles rouges. Le sortilège étonne Hermione. Ce n'est pas le genre d'attaque que l'ennemi supposé belliqueux privilégie dans ce contexte de mort. Elle se retourne, puis se fige en comprenant qui est son agresseur. Un dernier soupçon de sarcasme parvient à coexister avec sa panique. Rancœur.

— Eh bien, Parkinson ? siffle Hermione. Tu as donc choisi ton camp. Dommage que tu sois totalement incapable de maîtriser les Impardonnables, je suis sûre qu'ils auraient été du plus bel effet pour m'arrêter.

— J'ai plutôt bien réussi puisque tu restes ici à me parler au lieu d'aller jouer les héroïnes.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage de la Serpentard ; c'est davantage un rictus déformé par la peur. Hermione n'a pas vu Parkinson depuis des mois mais elle n'a rien oublié de ses yeux fous où se noient la nuit. Cependant, les traits aristocratiques ne s'admirent sans doute plus dans les miroirs par crainte d'y apercevoir des fantômes de rêves perdus.

Hermione laisse échapper un soupir de mépris avant de tourner les talons. Elle n'a que faire des discours vains d'une imbécile. Pourtant un poids en elle l'empêche d'avancer ; un fardeau mystérieux la retient délibérément en arrière. L'Horcruxe qui sommeillait au fond de sa poche s'est comme réveillé, répandant son pouvoir malsain sur celle qui aspire à le détruire. La coupe de Poufsouffle paraît sentir sa mort à venir et distille son poison dans le cœur de la Gryffondor.

— Tu sais ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut, n'est-ce pas ? murmure Pansy Parkinson quelques pas derrière elle.

Le pouvoir de l'Horcruxe sur Hermione est trop puissant pour qu'elle puisse songer à y résister. Elle devrait poursuivre son chemin pour rejoindre Ron ; l'objet maléfique la force presque à rester auprès de Parkinson.

D'un bruissement de cape, elle fait volte-face pour affronter la Serpentard.

— Quoi que Voldemort désire, nous ne lui donnerons jamais ! rétorque-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

Elle remarque un frisson fugace dans les yeux de Parkinson. Le nom imprononçable les fait toutes les deux frémir en silence, mais seule Hermione parvient à le cacher.

— Bientôt, il demandera à ce qu'on lui apporte Harry Potter, profère Pansy d'une voix qui oscille entre l'amusement et la terreur.

— Vraiment ? s'enquit Hermione avec ironie. Il veut Harry ? Il faut donc appartenir à son cercle de Mangemorts pour obtenir des informations aussi cruciales… Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné sans ton aide.

— Et moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à coopérer.

— Et que comptes-tu lui apporter ? Ta _précieuse_ aide ?

— Non. Harry Potter.

L'Horcruxe fait rugir sa poitrine et démultiplie sa colère au point de lui faire oublier son but primordial. Hermione ne pense plus qu'à lui faire du mal. Ce n'est pas la provocation qui la choque ; elle est habituée aux remarques cinglantes de Parkinson. Ce qui ébranle jusqu'à sa nature même, c'est la vérité plate mais pure des mots que vient de révéler son ennemie. Pansy Parkinson n'hésitera pas un instant à abandonner Harry aux mains de Voldemort. Elle dit vrai, et cette réalité est inconcevable.

La sorcière en Hermione heurterait la Serpentard à l'aide d'un sortilège ; mais la femme en elle décide de la blesser d'une toute autre façon.

Hermione gifle Pansy à toute volée. Le coup est sans merci ; contact impitoyable. Contact quand même. L'espace d'une seconde, sa main a embrassé avec le claquement d'un fouet la joue tendre de la Serpentard. Elle a mis dans ce geste toute sa frustration. Sa rancœur de gamine qui ne voulait que se faire accepter dans cette nouvelle école de magie et que des pestes comme Parkinson ont entravé dans son noble rêve. Sa blessure d'adolescente qu'une inscription latine ciselée autour d'un miroir a su humilier comme jamais deux ans auparavant. Sa haine d'adulte emprisonnée par la guerre depuis trop longtemps. Enfin, Hermione a mis dans ce geste toute la passion malsaine et irrépressible que lui insuffle l'Horcruxe.

Parkinson ne donne même pas à la Gryffondor le plaisir de vaciller. Elle reste stoïque dans son corps et dans ses mots, digne représentante de sa maison. Elle n'a rien d'impulsif ni de spontané et attendre une réaction déclenchée par la rage semble alors dérisoire. C'est comme si Parkinson n'avait pas reçu l'impact de la gifle mais qu'elle comprenait au-delà du geste la sentence terrible qu'il signifie. Rusée, elle l'est. Indiscutablement.

— Tu en rêvais depuis longtemps, pas vrai ? demande-t-elle soudain. Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux. Cette gifle, tu n'attendais que ça depuis des années.

Indignée, Hermione dévisage Parkinson avec une hargne qui confine à l'ivresse. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses esprits et oser consentir :

— D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est presque comme si j'avais toujours attendu cet instant.

— Je comprends…

Parkinson affiche un air désolé qui contraste avec son arrogance princière habituelle. Hermione, ou peut-être l'Horcruxe qui l'enflamme, pressent qu'une autre vérité troublante est celée sous leur conversation.

Pansy Parkinson n'est jamais désolée.

— Après tout, c'était la seule manière dont tu pouvais espérer un jour me toucher.

C'en est trop.

Dépossédée, voilà ce qu'elle est, alors que l'Horcruxe menace de rompre les barrières mentales instaurées grâce à des années de persuasion. Désoeuvrée, voilà ce qu'elle est, tandis qu'elle refuse de croire les mots qui viennent de glisser sur la langue venimeuse de la fille du Serpent. Déshumanisée, voilà ce qu'elle est, pendant que la mort hurle dans le château, que son destin d'héroïne est spolié au nom de rien, et qu'elle laisse les lèvres de Pansy Parkinson heurter les siennes en un baiser qui n'a pas d'autre goût que celui d'une revanche.

La Gryffondor l'ignore pour le moment, mais plus tard dans la soirée, c'est Ron qu'elle embrassera afin d'oublier la bouche d'une Serpentard contre la sienne. Comme pour remplacer ce souvenir douloureux ainsi qu'irrésistible par un autre, Hermione donnera tout à l'heure à Ron le baiser qu'ils ont presque souhaité depuis leur rencontre. Néanmoins, rien, _rien_, ni les lésions, ni l'inimitié, pas même le _temps_, ne parviendra à effacer la mémoire de cet instant infime où la partie la plus voilée mais aussi la plus réelle d'elle-même a vu le jour sous les lèvres de Parkinson.

Il a suffi d'une faille pour qu'Hermione se libère du poison corrosif épanché par l'Horcruxe. Un fragment de discernement lui permet de reculer, puis de courir.

Oui, courir. Hermione court comme si sa vie en dépendait ; et en effet, sa vie en dépend. Tout comme celle du monde entier. Sa destinée épique la rattrape telle une ombre ; la providence qui s'était interrompue le temps d'une folie reprend son cours. Elle foule le plancher avec la vitesse du devoir, prend un virage, ne s'attarde pas pour regarder une dernière fois les voûtes sublimes d'un plafond qui redeviendra bientôt poussière. Une fois arrivée, elle pousse la porte des toilettes d'un tel élan que ses paumes lui semblent s'écrouler sous la rigueur du bois. Ron l'attend devant un lavabo serti d'un serpent ; leur délivrance.

— Hermione ! crie-t-il alors qu'il la prend dans ses bras. J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! Tu as mis tellement de temps… J'ai cru…

— Maintenant, je suis là, Ron, souffle-t-elle en l'étreignant d'une force nouvelle. Je suis là…

Un soulagement réciproque bouleverse leurs visages. Très vite, l'inquiétude reprend ses droits.

— Nous devons faire vite !

— Tu veux que je te donne l'Horcruxe ? propose Hermione avec urgence. Il t'aidera à imiter le Fourchelang pour que nous puissons rentrer dans la Chambre…

— Me donner l'Horcruxe ?

Il la regarde sans comprendre. Avant qu'Hermione puisse dire un mot, Ron poursuit :

— C'est moi qui aie l'Horcruxe, Hermione, tu as oublié ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas le garder quand on a quitté la Salle sur Demande. Tu me l'as donné bien avant qu'on soit séparés.

La Gryffondor glisse une main jusque dans le velours de sa poche ; elle n'y rencontre que du tissu et du néant.


	3. Partie III

Suite et fin de cette courte histoire! Merci à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de laisser une review. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira!

Cette dernière partie s'inscrit dans le cadre d'après-guerre.

* * *

**.Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas.**

* * *

**III**.

Tout a une fin, même le pire. L'arrêt de la guerre a déridé les fronts assaillis par l'effroi ; la cessation des conflits a ranimé des sourires sur les lèvres mordues de chagrin. Voilà maintenant un an que le cauchemar a pris fin et que le monde sorcier s'éveille sur une paix qui lui paraît encore étrangère. Sans nulle peur d'une répression dans le sang, les commerces ont réouvert un à un. Les passants s'adressent de nouveau la parole après un salut amical. La crainte que quiconque dénonce l'impureté de leur ascendance s'est volatilisée dans le soulagement ambiant. C'est comme si le soleil disparu refaisait surface malgré la noirceur du ciel qu'étouffent les nuages.

Une fois par semaine Hermione Granger se rend dans ce bar miteux. Perdu entre deux bâtiments imbus d'eux-mêmes, il semble misérable dans chacun de ses attraits. Les canapés sont défoncés et le propriétaire à moitié sourd. La lumière tamisée qui filtre des lanternes demeure chargée de poussière et de regrets. Laissé pour compte de la victoire, l'endroit a perdu près du trois quart de sa clientèle depuis la chute de Celui-dont-tout-le-monde-ose-désormais-prononcer-le-nom. La mauvaise réputation colle à la peau crasse de ce lieu que fréquentèrent des Mangemorts et des putains. Seuls quelques marginaux inconscients de l'image qu'ils donnent continuent de s'y rendre.

La présence d'Hermione chaque vendredi soir avait quelque chose d'événementiel au tout début. Les habitués du coin ont néanmoins vite compris qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec la raideur de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cette dernière ne vient pas en ce lieu pour épancher ses sentiments ni pour finir ivre. Plus taciturne que le silence, elle se contente d'un verre de rhum savouré goutte à goutte malgré la piètre qualité de l'alcool. Ses journées de travail la fatiguent à peine ; son haut poste au Ministère de la magie lui garantit un emploi du temps qu'on pourrait qualifier de royal. L'orgueil d'Hermione se satisfait de cette hiérarchie dont elle est au sommet. Les acclamations de la foule au lendemain de la guerre ont fini de la propulser au rang d'héroïne.

Pourtant le propriétaire du bar la jauge d'un oeil méfiant. Il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'une femme d'une telle renommée recherche dans son établissement sans prétention. Il hésite souvent entre se montrer serviable et mielleux au possible ou la chasser de cet endroit. En même temps qu'elle lui fait un peu de publicité, il ne supporte pas ses airs de princesse frigide. Pourquoi persiste-t-elle à revenir chaque vendredi soir ?

Il ne se doute pas que la présence d'Hermione Granger a tout à voir avec celle d'une serveuse qu'il a viré il y a trois semaines.

La vie a joué de bien mauvais tours à Pansy Parkinson. Personne n'a oublié son désir de livrer Harry Potter à l'ennemi le soir de la bataille finale. Au sortir de la guerre, la fortune de sa famille a été dilapidée par des investissements infructueux ayant pour but de regagner du prestige. La foule rancunière lui a fermé de nombreuses portes et Drago Malefoy, son ami de toujours, ne lui a même pas tendu la main. Seul ce bar a daigné l'embaucher. Elle a travaillé en tant que serveuse pendant quelques mois avant de perdre son emploi à cause de sa vulgarité face aux clients mécontents. Sa mise à la porte n'est bien sûr qu'une image puisqu'elle reste malgré tout dans ce bar, cette fois-ci de l'autre côté du comptoir. Assise au fond de la salle, elle passe une grande partie de son temps à se regarder dans son vieux miroir. Vanitas vanitatum et omnia vanitas. Vanités des vanités, tout est vanité. Rien ne dure et tout s'en va. Le reflet s'est flétri et une lézarde a brisé l'ovale impeccable de la glace.

Hermione ignore ce qui la pousse à revenir ici. Elle ne dit pas un mot à Pansy et se contente de la regarder comme autrefois, mais sans la pudeur enfantine qui la caractérisait alors. Hermione ne se cache pas et, à la vue de tous, épouse du regard ce visage de femme qui refuse de révéler ses secrets. Elle sait que Pansy a remarqué sa présence ; elle sait qu'elle _sait_. Toutefois l'ancienne Serpentard fait mine de ne pas la voir ; est-ce par retenue ou par honte ? Hermione ne désire que se lever pour lui parler, l'entendre, la haïr et l'apprécier avec autre chose que de simples regards. Tout les condamne à cette distance car le moindre rapprochement serait trop douloureux. L'une a connu l'échec tandis que l'autre sommeille sur sa gloire. Rien ne les unit si ce n'est un baiser spectral échangé alors que le monde menaçait de cesser d'exister. Mais qui s'en souvient ? Qui, sinon elles deux ?

Alors elles se retrouvent et communient en silence au sein de cet endroit exilé. Hermione rive ses yeux où l'avenir a planté des promesses sur les traits de Pansy, qui n'accorde d'attention qu'à sa propre image dans le miroir. Voici le schéma mécanique et irréciproque qui nourrit chacun de leur simulâcres hebdomadaires de rencontre. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Hermione croit.

En réalité, cela fait bien longtemps que Pansy n'ose plus se contempler dans sa glace princière. Grâce à la vitre qui tapisse le mur du bar, c'est Hermione qui apparaît à la surface du miroir dans un double jeu de reflets. Le temps d'une soirée, sans s'intercepter, leurs regards arrivent à s'embrasser en une boucle parfaite et infinie. Sans même cesser de haïr, leurs prunelles jurent qu'elles auraient pu peut-être s'aimer.


End file.
